


Maître Corbeau connaît bien cette Fable

by alonenola



Series: Les Fables : nouvelle version [1]
Category: Les fables de La Fontaine
Genre: Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonenola/pseuds/alonenola
Summary: Maître Renard a faim. Maître Corbeau aussi.Tous deux lorgnent un bon fromage.Lequel des deux aura le dernier mot ?
Series: Les Fables : nouvelle version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669420





	Maître Corbeau connaît bien cette Fable

**Author's Note:**

> L’œuvre originale, pour ne pas oublier ce chef d’œuvre de la littérature :
> 
> Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché,  
> Tenait en son bec un fromage.  
> Maître Renard, par l’odeur alléché,  
> Lui tint à peu près ce langage :  
> « Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau.  
> Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau !  
> Sans mentir, si votre ramage  
> Se rapporte à votre plumage,  
> Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois. »  
> A ces mots le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ;  
> Et pour montrer sa belle voix,  
> Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie.  
> Le Renard s’en saisit, et dit : « Mon bon Monsieur,  
> Apprenez que tout flatteur  
> Vit aux dépens de celui qui l’écoute :  
> Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute. »  
> Le Corbeau, honteux et confus,  
> Jura, mais un peu tard, qu’on ne l’y prendrait plus.
> 
> Jean de La Fontaine  
> Le Corbeau et le Renard

Maître Renard a faim. 

Il a bien envie de croquer quelque chose mais il ne sait pas trop quoi. Alors il s'étire, sort de sa tanière et va se balader en forêt. Après tout, l'inspiration viendra peut-être de là, qui c'est ?  
Il sifflote quand soudain, une bonne odeur le fait s'arrêter, la truffe en l'air.  
« Hmmm... Mais c'est que ça sent bon par ici ! Du Camembert peut-être ? »  
Tout content, Maître Renard accélère un peu le pas et arrive, sous un bel arbre. 

Tout en haut, Maître Corbeau.  
Un bon camembert au bec.  
Car oui, lui aussi est un gourmet, il aime la bonne chaire. Alors il est allé chopé un bon fromage chez le compère fromager. Et il comptait manger ça, tranquillement, tout seul sur son arbre, avec le chant des feuilles comme seule compagnie...  
Mais non, faut que le renard vienne l'embêter bien sûr ! 

« Et alors Maître Corbeau ? On ne partag'rait pas un p'tit peu avec son pote le Renard ? Hein ? » demande Maître Renard.  
Maître Corbeau le regarde de haut, sans mot dire. Après tout, il ne va pas se faire avoir encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? On lui a déjà raconter l'histoire du Renard voleur de fromage... On ne la lui fait pas à lui ! 

Devant le silence de Maître Corbeau, Maître Renard baisse un peu la tête et continue : « Allez quoi ! J'ai faim, moi aussi ! Je sais que tu peux toujours me donner un bout hein ! Toujours généreux ce Corbeau qu'on dit dans la forêt... Toujours à venir aider les p'tits oisillons perdus... Et pas un renard qui meurt de faim ? Non ? » 

Maître Corbeau lève les yeux au ciel. Flatteur, ce Maître Renard ! Il regarde vers le sol et voit que celui-ci s'est rapproché de l'arbre, comme s'il attentait que le fromage lui tombait dans le gosier. Maître Corbeau, connaissant les fables que peut raconter ce beau parleur, avala tout rond son fromage et enfin, adresse la parole à Maître Renard, qui maintenant le regarde avec des yeux ronds : « Et oui mon bon Monsieur ! Je connais déjà cette fable. Et ce que j'en ai retenu, c'est qu'un Renard n'est qu'un affamé, rusé à la langue bien pendue... ».

Maître Renard se retourne, la tête vers le sol, la queue entre les jambes. Tout sourire, Maître Corbeau le hèle en s'envolant, passant au dessus de lui et disparaissant dans les feuillages : « Maintenant, c'est vous qui avez pris la leçon. On ne vous y prendra plus, sans doute... »

**Author's Note:**

> Encore de la série des Fables de la Fontaine en mode réécriture... C'est toujours très pratique pour des cours de langue, de travailler la réécriture sous cette forme :)


End file.
